


Consummatum est

by madame_le_maire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Gen, Javert's Valjean feels, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_le_maire/pseuds/madame_le_maire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I wrote a poem about Javert and his feels.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>I say my final prayer to the stars.<br/>Look how the moon has caught them<br/>in its iron gaze,<br/>making them tremble in their imperfection.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consummatum est

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the awesome pliny who helped me whip this into shape and has been a great friend re: poetry in general!

I say my final prayer to the stars.  
Look how the moon has caught them  
in its iron gaze,  
making them tremble in their imperfection.  
Half-fallen from the sky, the Plough  
is soon to quiver on the river waves.

*

A memory of bird shrieks,  
cut by cold sharp winds.  
Again I sense the salt,  
the taste of sea and sweat and tears.  
The fears turn shadows hiding in the dark,  
held fast by shackles and by pure steel cuffs.  
A thousand souls caught in the devil’s fist  
behind high walls of groans and sighs.  
.......  
Perhaps it’s simply that the cries  
were too much like the screaming of the gulls,  
much like the dull eyes  
hard as thousand year old rock  
and so I looked upon them  
like upon the sea  
all wrath wrapped in eternity. 

*

Each man you touch becomes a saint,  
if not for long.  
And yet I fear the stardust of salvation  
has turned to ash inside my heart.  
Its river swelling slowly,  
soon it will swallow me, so I will never hear  
the stumbling of your breath,  
the flutters of your heart  
and drowning, I will drink regret  
among the floating constellations of the dead.


End file.
